


Spin Me Around and I'll Land On You

by Moonharvester_00



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Crazy maknaes, Fluff, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, Non-traditonal senior night, Smexy bedroom time, Spin the Bottle, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: As seniors Hui and Jinho decide that as their last year they will take some major steps. As in they start a group if friends. These 10 boys have been friends since they were kids, but what makes this difficult? They all have more love than just brotherly/best friend type.Were in its Jinho's and Hui's senior year of high school yet thwy still don't have boyfriends and they neither one know hiw to express their love to eachother and the rest. They decide one night towards the end of the year that maybe they should tell the other but how? Lets just say booze, spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven do not make a good way for KEEPING secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfics/gifts).



> This my first Pentagon, fic. It is a polyamory based fic with some outside pairings such as the maknaes trio. But they all end up happily together.

Jinho watched as the hand on the clocked moved by slowly, and Hui layed his head in his hand as he watched the older stare toward the clock. Hui averted his eyes to spare the clock a quick glance 3: 40, another five minutes. Jinho averted his eyes from the clock, searching for somethung or somekne to distract him. Hui seemed to notice the movement from beside and turned to look at Jinho. When Jinho didn't look or say anything Hui figured he was daydreaming as usual. 

"Hyung?" Hui said quietly.

"Nae?" Jinho looked at the shorter male.

In response Hui turned his attention back to the front and shrugged his shoulders in a silent "I don't know you were just staring" Even though Hui's eyes were on the lecture board at the front he could still see the annoyed glare etched into Jinho's face. Finally after an eternity the last bell rang, and students rushed like a stampede to get out of the classroom. Jinho slowly stood from his seat and packed his things away as did Hui. They both picked up their bags and calmly made their way out into the hall, still teeming with students trying to make it home for the weekend. Hui and Jinho made it to the lockers and started unloading any unnecessary books that wouldn't be needed for the next week. Because next week was Spring Break. Hui looked up from his locker at the sound of multiple familiar voices coming from the end of the hall, and once the boys that the voices belonged to spotted the two oldest a scream was let out, "Hyung!" 

Before the two had time to reposition in order to catch the others, they were falling on their backs tackled to the ground. The younger boys laughed in victory as the oldest caught their breaths. 

"You guys are all devil spawn I am sure of it," Jinho said but there wasn't any real bite to the statement.

"No we aren't, " they argued back.

Hui rolled his eyes and got up from the ground picking up anything that was or wasn't his and shoving them in his locker unceremoniously. He helped the others regain their footing and then walked toward the entrance. In the courtyard there was still a few groups of kids loitering around, talking about their big plans for the week when Hui decides to ask the others, "Do any of you have anything planned for the week?"

A chorus of no's was the reply, as they walked to the cars. 

'So are we going anywhere special before we head home?" 

"No," the maknaes said. They were packed away into the cars headed home, when Hyojong asked if they would spend all week together, when the others agreed that they should he texted the others the plans. 

Getting home was probably the worst part they lived on the opposite side of town as the school and had almost an hour drive. They pulled into the driveway at 4:30 their record time, before exiting the cars. Backpack ende up with the wrong people intil they found their rightful owner. Wooseok led the way up to the house and produced a key from his left pocket. Getting the key out of his pocket was a struggle, finally he pulled the key from its confines and pushed into the lock and turned to the right and unlocked it. They pushed through the small door and flung their bags down in the entry way and proceeded to chunk their shoes in every which way. 

Laughter filled the hallways and rooms in bright color, as they piled into the kitchen or the living room. Hui smiled as the rowdy boys stromed through the room, for a moment a flash of guiltiness showed on his features before he remebered they would be here all week. Hui watched as Hongseok stood in the kitchen fixing drinks and snack for them. He smiled fondly at the though of the nickname they had given him two years ago, eomma, he had only smiled in annoyance and hit them over the head with a spoon when they had said it. Ever since then he has found a way to ignore the name. Jinho on the other hand couldn't believe that through all this time not one of them had broken away from the group out of anger, fear or jealousy. He gently shook his head at the mayhem going on in the house if anything the worst he would get was a visit from the landlord for disrupting the neighboors which wasn't a new occurence it happened everyday you would think that they'd be used to it by now. 

As the night wore on alcohol was introduced to the group, the television droned on like background noise on a broken record. Hui wondered, even if for a only a few seconds, where the hell it had even come from. He decided that even if he did ask no one would answer him so he left it at that. As the sun got lost behind the horizon the boys started to dwindle down ever so slightly, I mean don't get me wrong here there was still music pumping through the walls and screaming, yelling , and well wrestling laughing. Hell even if/when they tried to be quiet they just couldn't. Even so, they were now sitting in a corcle facing one another, pondering if they should play a game or just stay like this, they opted the first one out though and were deciding what game to play. It was a tie between 7 minutes in heaven or Spin the bottle. 

"Why not do both of them?" Hongseok proposed. They all took a moment to think about it. "We will blind fold everyone an then unblind the spinner they will spin and then the go to the room and the other who got picked will be shoved in after," He coninued in explanation.

"Yeah that sounds good hyung," Wooseok said. Everyone circled up and waited for their turn to be blindfolded after they did Hui said, "I am the center, you know if you are this person, two to my right." Kino took his blindfold and watched for anyone else to take theirs of when no one did he spun the bottle. It landed on Hui, Kino shook his head, "What irony is this hyung?" No one knew exactly who he was talking to, so no one answered. 

Hui felt his hand being tugged on and got up. "Now everyone else can take their blindfolds off" Hui announced as he was being dragged away. The others all pulled at the blindfolds until they slid down to hang around their necks. When the bedroom door clicked shut Kino reached over and turned the lights out. He touched Hui's shoulder, and his hands traveled up to take the blindfold off but before Hui's eyes could open properly lips were smashed onto his. Melding together perfectly. Hui was hesitant at first, but soon started to respond to the kiss. When the liss of oxygen to their lungs became to much Hui pressed a gentle hand to the slightly taller's chest and seperated them. He opened his eyes and Kino was searching his face frantically looking for the slightest but of disgust, but there was none. When he found adoration and love staring back he found this precarious feeling bubble up in his chest and stomach. He leaned in and kissed with a passion that hadn't been there before and it surprised Hui more than he'd ever imagine that it would. When Kino and Hui came back out of the vedroom it seems that they were the only ones to make it to the bedroom infact Hongseok and Hyojong had each other pinned to the other in some form, while the others were watching in fascination. Hui let out a soft chuckle and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground. A pair of lips crashing into his stealing his air before he could properly breathe. He didn't know where his ended and the others started. 

"Ah, hey I need to breathe" he choked out. There were some snickers and giggles heard here and there but other than that not much was made out. The game went on and the next couple in happened to be Hyojong and Hongseok. When things got a little to rated- m without the others around Jinho had to go break it up. When he came back his face was bright red and he was mumbling something about stupid dongsaengs, alcohol, and their stupid ass games. As the others came out another couple went in. It went on like this for about an hour everyone pairing up differently. By this point they had all made out with each other except for some reason the Maknae trio. The three of them every time they spun they got one of the hyungs, and though they knew just like the others it was luck of the spin but it still hurt. Wooseok, Kino, and Yuto were slightly put off by the fact too. It came down to Yuto's turn again and he spun the bottle landed in between Kino's and Hui's knees and he reached over and grabbed Kino's hand and dragged him from the room. Once in the room Yuto didn't give him a chance to take his blinfold off he just smashed his lips into Kino's and kissed with a brutal passion, "Your ours, mine, got that" he panted out harshly. 

"Ours, who else beside you?"

"Wooseok's and mine"

With in seconds of his name being said Wooseok stepped in the door to find them pushed up against the wall. Yuto dominating over Kino and Kino kissing him back as if he'd never been kissed before. Wooseok smiled at the pliant male against the wall. 

"Hyungs said to come back out now" Wooseok said quietly smirking as he turned around and walked out. Yuto smiled at him and pulled Kino out by his hand. Kino followed out behind him waiting for the end of the game so that they could sleep for the night. When Kino finally sat down beside Wooseok, the hyungs looked at the maknaes with piqued intrest at the shy behaviour of Kino. Honestly they were all bored of the game and were sort of tired. They picked up the bottles from the floor and gathered on the couch cuddled up. Hongseok sat in the middle of the couch his arms draped over Kino's shoulder. Kino's legs draped over the shoulders of one of the hyungs on the floor. Jinho had his head laid down on Hyojong's lap, and Yan An had his head leaned on Kino's knee Hui's head in Yan An's lap. ChangGu had Hui as a body pillow. Yuto had an arm around Wooseok's waist and Wooseok's head was on Yuto's shoulder, and ShinWon was curled up in Hongseok's lap. 

A movie was turned on but none of them stayed awake long enough to see them.

\----------------------"The glass bottle on this bloodied floor will spin round and round til this ground falls in on us. So spin me around and baby I'll land on you."------------------------


End file.
